Trust
by aleksitupper19
Summary: Asteriella Morris the daughter of Apollo, but unlike siblings she is much more powerful than most of his children, being thrown into the life of a demigod at a young age, she has learned to surivive. Now with the Titan War being over, all Asteriella wants is to relax and live her regular live. But when her best friend, Percy Jackson, goes missing... Full summay inside.
1. Full Summary

Asteriella Morris the daughter of Apollo, but unlike siblings she is much more powerful than most of his children, being thrown into the life of a demigod at a young age, she has learned to surivive. Now with the Titan War being over, all Asteriella wants is to relax and live her regular live. But when her older brother and best friend, Percy Jackson, goes missing that becomes unlikly. Annabeth recieves a dream that will hold the answer to her problem of Percy being missing. Asteriella, Annabeth and Butch leave camp Half- Blood inpursuit to find Percy. But what they discover is not what it they expected. Three demigods, one who can't remember anything, a beauty yet fierce girl and a boy that can't seem to keep his mouth shut. Asteriella must join these three demigods on a quest to free the queen of Olympus. She will have to learn how to trust these new heroes with her past if they are going to succeed.

SLOW UPDATES

OC x ?

HERO OF OLYMPUS- THE LOST HERO


	2. Cast

**A/N: So my cast is kind of based off different fanmade trailers that i have watched or other dream cast videos I've seen. Let me know if you agree or not on my casting. If not let me know who you would want to see play that character. **

Elle Fanning as Asteriella Morris

Alex Pettyfer as Jason Grace

Caitlin Stasey as Piper McClean

Tyler Posey as Leo Valdez

Alex Daddario as Annabeth Chase **(A/N: I know a lot of people didn't like her as Annabeth, but I think she did a good job for what material she was given. That's why she still is my top choice for Annabeth in my books, ot until they produce a new movie or TV show that has someone else portray Annabeth as she she should be.)**

Pierce Brosnan as Chrion

Kaya Scodelario as Thalia Grace

Katherine McNarma as Rachel Elizabeth Dare

Shay Mitchell as Drew

Angelina Jolie as Hera

Daniel Sharman as Apollo **(My favorite pick for Apollo) **

?as Butch**(A/N: Ummm, I have no idea who to cast as Butch, so any suggestions would help greatly. If not imagine who ever you'd like.) **

? as Will**(A/N: Ummm, I have no idea who to cast as Butch, so any suggestions would help greatly. If not imagine who ever you'd like.)**

Logan Lerman as Percy Jackson


	3. Character Profile: Asteriella

❝**Nothing can dim the light that shines from within ❞**

\- Maya Angelou

**ıllıllıвaѕιc ιnғorмaтιon ıllıllı**

**《****ғυllnaмe ****》**

Asteriella Morris

**《****мeanιngoғ naмe ****》**

Asteri- Star (Greek), Ella- Light (English)

**《****age****》**

14

**《****gender****》**

Female

**《****daтeoғ вιrтн ****》**

July 21, 1995

**《****ѕpecιeѕ****》**

Half-Blood

**《****naтιonalιтy****》**

American

**《****ѕeхυalorιenтaтιon ****》**

Straight

**《****ѕтaтυѕ****》**

Alive

❝ **If life were predictable it would cease to be life, and be without flavor ❞**

**ıllıllıappearance ıllıllı**

**《****нeιgнт****》**

5'6"

**《****weιgнт****》**

124 lbs

**《****eyecolor ****》**

Blue

**《****ѕĸιn****》**

Pale,burns easily

**《****нaιrѕтyle****》**

Wavy, long

**《****ѕcarѕ****》**

Small and big ones on her arms, and a few big ones on her back

**《****тaттooѕ****》**

None yet, she plans on getting one soon though.

**《****pιercιngѕ****》**

Singles and doubles on her ear.

**《****acceѕѕorιeѕ****》**

A necklace- which turns into a bow & Arrows

**《****dreѕѕιng ѕтyle ****》**

Her style is pretty casusal . At Camp its usually her camp T-shirt, converse and jeans or jean shorts.

❝ **It is not the pain, it's who it came from**❞

\- Drishti Bablani

**ıllıllıperѕonalιтy ıllıllı**

**《****good тraιтѕ ****》**

Adventurous, Alert, Ambitious, Artistic, Brave, Cheerful, Clever, Keen, Musical, Old-fashioned, Relastic, Respectful,

**《****вad тraιтѕ ****》**

Childlike (at times), Guarded, Sassy (her mouth can get her in trouble at times), Cold (to strangers or others that do not know her well), Blunt, Can hold a grudge,

**《****ѕтrengтнѕ****》**

Creativity, Humility, Love of Learning, Open-Mindedness, Teamwork, Bravery.

**《****weaĸneѕѕeѕ****》**

Blunt, Callous (at times), Anxiety, Stubbornous, Mistrusting

**《****lιĸeѕ****》**

Oversized sweaters (she usually steals them from her close friends) , T-Shirts, Concerts, Music, Being Alone, Learning new things, Helping others.

**《****dιѕlιĸeѕ****》**

People who chew with their mouth open, Chocolate, Drugs, Comedies, Being touched by strangers, Drama, Smoking, Bulling, Annoying People, Airplanes( any aircraft really), Cheaters, Liars.

**《****ғearѕ****》**

Autophobia- Fear of being alone

Pistsnthrophobia - The Fear of trusting someone.

Agoraphobia- The fear of situations that might cause you to panic and make you feel trapped, helpless or embarrassed.

She fears losing control over her powers, emotional triggers.

Losing anymore of her love ones

Spiders- Not as bad as Annabeth but still bad.

Fear of what lies in the dark, not the dark itself.

Fear of being Betrayed

**《****нoввιeѕ****》**

Asterology, Archery, Dancing, Singing, Playing the guitar, Reading to younger camp members, Drawing, Photography, poetry, Writing, (Novels and Music)

❝**Without pain, without sacrifice, we would have nothing** ❞

\- Fight Club

**ıllıllıтнιѕ or тнaт ıllıllı**

**《****opтιмιѕтιc or peѕѕιмιѕтιc ****》**

Optimistic

**《****eмoтιonal or logιcal ****》**

Both depending on the situation, but tries to be as logical as possible

**《****conғιdenт or ιnѕecυre ****》**

Confident, but does have her moments of her being insecure.

**《****Leader or Follower ****》**

She is a bit of both, she prefers to be second in command, but will lead if she must.

**《****eхтroverтed or ιnтroverтed ****》**

A healthy balance of both

**《****ѕocιal or loner ****》**

Loner

**《****careғυl or clυмѕy ****》**

Careful

**《****darιng or caυтιoυѕ ****》**

Cautious

**《****paтιenт or ѕнorт тeмpered ****》**

She is patient most of the time, but can lose her temper when stressed or in danger

❝ **I will remember and recover, Not forgive and forget ❞**

**ıllıllırelaтιonѕнιpѕ ıllıllı**

**ғaтнer**: Apollo

**ѕтaтυѕ**: Alive

**нιѕтory**: Unlike most of her siblings, Asteriella has met her father plenty of times and adores him greatly, She understands that he has a lot of other responsibites, than just being a father, after all he is a god. She has a great relationship and knows that he is always watching over her.

**мoтнer**: Melissa May Eabord

**ѕтaтυѕ**: Alive

**нιѕтory**: Asteriella and her mother are not close at all, Melissa was never nice to her, because after she had Asteriella, Apollo (like most gods) left. And she blames Asteriella. They don't get along at all. Asteriella doesn't really care though. **(A/N: I'll explain more in the story)**

**ѕιвlιng **: Lee Fletcher

**ѕтaтυѕ**: Dead- Died in the Battle of the Labrinth

**нιѕтory **: Lee and Asteriella were close, he taught her about how to be a child of Apollo. She loved him dearly and was overcome with grief when he died. She promises never to forget him.

**ѕιвlιng **: Will

**ѕтaтυѕ **: Alive

**нιѕтory** : She and Will are very close, they act almost like twins. He is very protective of her, he was there for her when Lee died, the two are head counselors for the Apollo cabin.

**ѕιвlιng **: Karson Eabord

**ѕтaтυѕ** : Alive

**нιѕтory**: She doesn't really have a relationship with him, she's only met him like twice.

**ѕιвlιng** : Steven Eabord

**ѕтaтυѕ **: Alive

**нιѕтory**: She doesn't really have a relationship with him, she's only met him like twice.

**roмanтιc ѕтaтυѕ** : Single _**(A/N: tell me who you want her to end up with, I have a few ideas, but I'm not sure yet)**_

**allιeѕ**:

_Percy Jackson_\- Her and Percy are very close despite being two years apart, Most of the campers would refer to them as siblings because that is what they act like, and now that is what they view their relationship as.

_Annabeth Chase_\- She is her best friend, they have grown up together at Camp Half-Blood, and are always at each others' side.

_Thalia Grace_\- Asteriella looks up to Thalia, she admires her for everything she has done for he rand the rest of camp. They are still close, not as close as her and Annabeth are, but still close. They keep in contact and talk on a regular bases.

_Nico di Angelo_\- They are best friends, despite being their parents being totally opposites, the two of them get along quiet well, they unterstand eachother and work great together when they in battle or traveling together. Other times they have a great connection and know how to have fun and relax with out upseting eachother.

**eneмιeѕ**: Monsters (_Duh_).

❝ Keep your face to the sunshine and you canno ❞

**ıllıllıғavorιтeѕ ıllıllı**

**《****ғood****》**

Gold fish

**《****drιnĸ****》**

Tea, or Apple Juice

**《****anιмal****》**

Wolf or Ravens

**《****color****》**

Sky Blue

**《****мovιe genre ****》**

Historical

**《****мυѕιc genre ****》**

Doesn't have one, since she listens to so much different kinds.

**《****lιтeraтυre genre ****》**

Novels & Poetry


End file.
